Various forms of enclosures have been provided to provide protection against the elements of an object which would otherwise be exposed to weather. However, such enclosures adapted specifically for use in conjunction with hasps, hasp keepers and locks securing the hasp to the keeper have not been provided. Accordingly, a need for such a weather enclosure exists.
Examples of various enclosures including some of the structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,997,520, 3,240,375, 3,272,379 and 3,746,207.